The Other Kent Boy
by Wolfking0811
Summary: William Kent had always known he was different, you didn't grow up with a tail without noticing a few weird things about yourself. However, he never knew how different until he and his brother went down to the storm cellar with their dad. Now Will and his brother, Clark will face meteor freaks, lunatics, and who knows what else on their journey to found want who they want to be.


**Hello everyone, welcome to my newest story, The Other Kent Boy a Smallville fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fan written story. Smallville, any other elements of DC I use, and Dragon Ball Z belong to their respective owners, please support the official release. **

_Knowing yourself is the beginning of all wisdom- Aristotle _

Smallville is as the name implies, a small town in Kansas. To most outsiders, Smallville was just like any other town in Kansas, but to the residents, Smallville is a hotspot for the weird and unexplainable. Two-headed calves being born, people being born with abnormal mutations, all of which began after a meteor shower 12 years ago. However, this meteor shower carries significance to two young boys.

The Kent farm is the oldest farm in Smallville, it produces organic crops while also raising cows and chickens. As the name implies it is home to the Kent family, Jonathan, his wife Martha, and their two sons Will and Clark Kent.

Will woke up an hour before the rest of his family. Every day, he went into the loft and trained, unlike athletes or even bodybuilders, Will's idea of training was a little more unorthodox. While bodybuilders lift weights, Will lifts boulders, athletes jog 10 miles in a week, Will sprints 30 miles in an hour and is barely winded.

After his workout, Will quickly took a shower and began to get dressed. As he got dressed he took a minute to look at himself in the mirror. Looking back at him was a fifteen-year-old boy with long messy black hair that reached down to his shoulders. Nothing about him would draw any attention if it wasn't for the long brown monkey tail he had sticking out of his backside. Will use to ask his parents constantly why it was there but they were always tight lipped about it.

After he finished getting dressed, Will went downstairs to have breakfast. His mom had just finished making breakfast and if he had to guess his dad was getting an early start on work. Will grabbed a plate of bacon, pancakes, eggs, sausage, and toast. By the time his brother Clark woke up and came downstairs, thirty minutes later he was finishing up his fifth plate.

"Eating light today?" Clark joked. Honestly, it was a miracle the family didn't go bankrupt thanks to his brother's appetite. Clark then grabbed a bottle of milk from the refrigerator and was about to take a sip when his mother took it out of his hand. "It tastes better out of the bottle." He tried to explain.

"Where did you learn your manners?" Martha scolded.

"On a farm," Clark smirked. At that moment Jonathon Kent came back inside.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jonathon greeted before he noticed a slip of paper in Clark's hands. "What do you have there?"

"Permission slip," Clark answered. Will groaned silently, he knew exactly where this was going. "It's for the football team. They're having tryouts this afternoon." Will didn't know why his brother even bothered, their dad always gave the same answer and based on the look he had right now it looked like that was going to be the answer Clark received again. "Come on, Dad you played football in high school."

"That was different, son."

"Why?"

"You know, why." Clark and their dad went on like this for a few minutes, with Clark saying he would be careful and Jonathon saying it was too risky. Will pretty much tuned them out and just enjoyed his last plate of breakfast. It was pretty much the same argument as last time no reason to listen to it for the fourth time.

Will finished his plate just as Clark and Jonathon finished up. Clark grabbed his backpack as he and Will went outside just as the bus drove off without Clark. The two brothers looked at each other and smirked.

"Race you to school." Will challenged.

"I don't know why you do this, you never win," Clark said, adjusting his backpack so it wouldn't fall off when he ran.

"That may be true, but I do get closer each time." Will shot back. "On the count of three."

"One," Clark said, shifting his feet in a runners position.

"Three!" Will shouted shooting off in a blur. Will laughed as he heard his brother calling him a cheater as he shot after him. They made sure to keep their race in the cornfield away from prying eyes. Besides training, this was one of the few things that he truly considered fun, competing against his brother to see who was better was one of the few things that made him feel alive. Unfortunately, just like every other day, it didn't take long for his brother to pull ahead of him and beat him to school.

As they waited for the bus to make it to school, Will and Clark pulled out a book to read. About fifteen minutes later, their best friends Pete and Chloe finally made it.

"Hey, guys," Clark greeted as he and Will appeared behind them.

"Didn't you guys-? Weren't you just-?" Chloe asks trying to come up with an explanation on how her two friends somehow made it to school when she clearly saw them miss the bus.

"Shortcut," Will explained.

"Through what, a black hole?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"You'll have to excuse out intrepid reporter guys, her "weirdar" is on Defcon 5," Pete said as they began to walk towards the school building. "She thought someone was attacking the bus."

"Just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet, doesn't mean they don't happen," Chloe said.

"You know we'd love to join you and Scooby for another zany adventure, but we need to hand these permission slips in before homeroom," Pete said, pulling his out of his pocket.

"Actually, Pete I'm having second thoughts. I don't think signing up for the team is such a good idea." Clark said, avoiding the fact his dad wouldn't let him because he was worried Clark might accidentally break someone's spine with a tackle.

"Guys, this is the only way," Pete said, simply.

"Don't do it, Pete, don't go to the Dark Side," Will said, dramatically.

"I do not fear the Dark Side as you do, Will, I'm sorry but this is where we part ways," Pete said, gravely.

"Noooo!" Will said as he got on his knees and shouted to the heavens. As Chloe looked on confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chloe asked.

"And on that note, I'm heading home." Will said as Clark and Pete explained why exactly they were joining the football team. While Clark went to public school, Will was homeschooled by their mom. This was mostly because of Will's temper, he had a very bad habit of getting into fights at the drop of a hat. Anytime there was a bully, or someone called him or his brother names, Will would send them home with a black eye and broken bones.

After his daily lessons with his mom, Will went out into the field. Out in the field away from the other cows was a large black Spanish bull that Will affectionately called Ben. Ben was Will's dad's attempt to breed Spanish bulls, however, it never got off the ground and Ben stayed the only Spanish bull on the farm.

"Hey, bud, ready for round 47?" Will asked as he drew closer. Ben lifted his head up from grazing and looked over at Will, the bull then scraped his hoof across the ground and got ready to charge.

Will moved into a ready stance and planted his feet firm. Will met the bull's charge head-on, grabbing it by the horns to wrestle it to the ground. Ben wasn't going to get pinned that easily though, with a quick toss of his head, the bull managed to pull his horns out of Will's grasp and sent him falling into the dirt.

Ben backed up to prepare for another charge, but Will wasn't going to let Ben come around for another charge. Will jumped back on his feet and shot forward just as Ben was lowering his head to charge. The Kent boy quickly grabbed the bull by the horns and before he even realized what was happening, Will through Ben to the ground pinning him. Ben struggled for a few minutes, hoping to get out of the farm boy's hold, but finally gave up after seeing that his attempts were futile. Seeing that the bull gave up Will let go of Ben's horns and allowed him to get up.

"Nice try Ben," Will said giving the bull an affectionate pat on the head. "Same time next week?"

Will's only answer was a blast of hot air to the face, compliments of a very annoyed bull. Ben shot him one more irritated look and trotted off to continue grazing.

"Will!" Turning around, Will saw his father standing behind the fence. Will noticed that his father looked very worried about something as he drew closer.

"What's wrong, dad?" Will asked.

"Your brother was in an accident," Jonathan said and that was all Will needed to hear before he was in the truck. On the way to the bridge, his dad explained that some maniac ran Clark off the bridge. Luckily, since he's Clark he was able to pull himself and the driver out of the river safe.

"Clark!" Jonathan called as soon as the made it to the bridge. Clark was soaking wet from his dip in the river and wrapped in a red blanket he got from the paramedics after they checked him out to see if he was injured. "Son, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Clark reassured.

"Who was the maniac driving that Porsche?" Jonathan demanded.

"That would be me." The Kents turned to a young man only a little older than the boys. Yet the strange thing about him was that he didn't have a scrap of hair on his head.

"Lex Luthor," The man introduced. Jonathan barely paid Lex any mind as he gave Clark his jacket and began to lead him to the truck, only paying attention to Lex long enough to tell him to drive slower.

§

That night after they finished their chores, Will and Clark were in the bar relaxing. Will was practicing on his punching bag, while Clark was stargazing using their telescope. Though, Will knew what he was really looking at, or rather who.

"You do realize you look like a stalker doing that," Will said, not taking his eyes off his punching bag as he sent a series of jabs at the bag, making sure to hold back as not to rip the bag, again.

"I do not,"

"You're using our telescope to watch a girl you like." Will pointed out. "That doesn't come off as a little stalkerish to you? Come on stop stalking Lana for a little bit and spar with me."

"I'm going to bed now," Clark said, walking straight past Will without another word.

"Chicken," Will called at his back.

§

After school, the next day, Clark came home to a welcome surprise. Outside was a new red pickup truck. Will noticed a note attached to the car and read it before handing it to Clark.

_Dear Clark:_

_Drive safely._

_Signed the maniac in the Porsche._

Unfortunately, when Clark asked their mother where the keys were he got the bad news. Their father had them.

"I know how much you want it son, but you can't keep it." Their dad said as soon as they walked up to him.

"Why not, I saved the guy's life," Clark argued.

"So you think you deserve a prize." Their dad said.

"That's not what he meant," Will said.

"How about you drive the new one, and I'll drive the old one. Everybody wins." Clark attempted to bargain.

"It's not about winning, son."

"Then what is it about? It's not like the Luthors can't afford it." Will pointed out.

"And why do you think that is?" Jonathan asked. "Because they got that money from evicting our neighbors to build that plant up there." Not seeing the point in arguing anymore, Clark and Will stomped up to the loft in frustration. Jonathan sighed. "Look, boys, I know you're upset, but it's normal."

"Normal," Clark said, he stomped over to the wood chipper and turned it on. He then proceeded to shove his entire arm into it. When Jonathan rushed over to pull his arm out, it was unharmed. "I can't be hurt and Will was hit by a car at sixty miles an hour and came out of it with a bruise. Nothing about us is normal!" Clark then stormed up to the loft with Will following close behind. A few minutes later as the Kent boys were mourning the loss of their new trucks, Jonathan walked up to his sons and sat down in front of them.

"It's time I told you, boys, something," Jonathan said.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"The truth," Jonathan said, he then handed Clark a rectangular object wrapped in cloth. Clark unwrapped it revealing a piece of metal with strange symbols etched on the front. "I think it's from your parents, Clark, your real parents." the boys' eyes widened. Asking anything about their adoption was always a taboo subject in the Kent house, and now their dad was giving out answers so easily.

"Anything from my birth parents?" Will asked, hopefully. Jonathan merely shook his head causing Will to hang his head. Jonathan put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"What does it say?" Clark asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I tried to decipher it for years, but it's not written in any language known to man." That caused the boys to look at their father in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Neither of your parents was exactly from around here," Jonathan said.

"Then where were they from?" Clark asked, carefully. Jonathan simply looked at the telescope.

Neither Clark nor Will we're convinced. "So what were from different planets," Clark asked. "What did you hide our space ships in the attic."

"The storm cellar actually." To prove his point, Jonathan brought his sons down to the storm cellar. Inside were two large objects covered in tarps, since they were kids both boys had been forbidden from looking to see what was under it, now they knew why.

Their dad pulled off the tarps to reveal two objects of around the same size. The first was small the egg-shaped center wrapped in a pentagon shape. While the whole ship was as long as a full-grown man, the center only looked big enough to hold a small child. The second ship had a much simpler design, looking like a ball, it was much roomier as well, appearing to be able to hold a full-grown man inside.

"Dad, how did you find us?" Will asked.

"It was the day of the meteor shower..." Jonathan began.

**[Flashback]**

It was twelve years ago, Jonathan and Martha were driving home from the flower shop with a lovely bouquet of tulips. Everything was peaceful until meteors started raining down from the sky.

The Kents continued to speed home, hoping to take shelter in the storm cellar. As Jonathan slammed his foot on the gas pedal in an attempt to outrun the falling space rocks, one of the meteors fell in the exact spot the Kents' truck previously was.

"What's happening, Jonathan?" Martha asked, looking back to see even more meteors descending on the town. Unfortunately, at that moment another meteor fell just in front of the Kents, forcing Jonathan to slam his foot on the break. Despite this, the truck ran into the crater and flipped over. Thankfully, besides a splitting headache, the Kents were relatively unharmed.

As Jonathan regained consciousness he heard the sound of footsteps. When he turned his head he saw two little feet, not a foot away from the car window.

"Martha," he called, getting his wife's attention, she turned and saw a small boy squatting down beside the truck. The boy was around 3 years old with short black hair and blue eyes.

A few minutes later the Kents managed to pull themselves out of the truck and after wrapping the mysterious boy in a blanket from the back of the truck, the couple decided to try an find the boys parents. Jonathan and Martha followed the path made by the meteor.

"Kids don't just fall out of the sky, Martha," Jonathan said.

"Then where did he come from?" Martha asked, holding the young boy in her arms.

"I don't know but he must have parents," Jonathan said as they went over a hill. Jonathan then stopped short after seeing just what was beyond that hill, two space ships.

"Well whoever they are, they definitely didn't come from Smallville," Martha said. Jonathan looked at the ships and then back at the boy and realized something. If the boy came out of one of these ships, what came out of the other one?

The couple jumped at what sounded like growling coming from behind one of the ships. Jonathan signaled for Martha to stay back and stay quiet as he went down to investigate.

The noise seems to originate from behind the rounder ship and when Jonathan went around the ship to investigate the source of that voice was revealed to be another small boy.

While sharing the other boy's age and hair color, this boys hair was longer, reaching his back and much messier. Also unlike the other boy, this one was wearing clothes. They were like nothing Jonathan had ever seen, however, appearing more like armor than anything a small child should be wearing. The new boy was on all fours and much to Jonathan's surprise had a long furry tail that was wiggling in the air.

As he stepped closer the boy let out another growl as if to warn Jonathan to keep away. Jonathan put his hands up and took a step back. The boy reminded Jonathan of a wild dog that use to live near town, it would wander into town looking for food every now and then, growl at anyone who got near it and then wander back into the woods. His father told him that animals like that were normally abandoned and lost the ability to trust anyone. Seeing that same look in a young boy was sad.

"It's okay," Jonathan said, hoping he sounded calmer than he felt. "We are not going to hurt you." The boy gave Jonathan a suspicious look but didn't back away. When Jonathan was only a step away he crouched down in front of the boy and held his hand out for the boy to take. The was hesitant at first but slowly the bit took Jonathan's hand.

Jonathan came back up the hill with the boy in his arms and led Martha back to the truck to try and flip it back over so they could move the ships and get home. As the walked he noticed the affectionate smile Martha was giving the boys.

"Sweetheart we can't keep them," Jonathan said. "What are we going to tell everyone we found them out in the cornfield."

"We didn't find them, they found us." Martha said.

**[Flashback End]**

Will and Clark could only stand in shock as their dad finished his story. Clark was the first one to find his voice again.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Clark demanded.

"We wanted to protect you both." Jonathan said.

"Protect us from what?" Clark shouted. "You should have told us." Clark then ran out if the cellar using his super-speed. With one of his sons gone, Jonathan turned to his remaining child.

"Will?" He called.

"We had a right to know." Was the only thing, Will said before he too ran out of the cellar.

§

Will wasn't paying attention to where he was going, all he knew was he needed to get away from the farm for a while. Somehow in between all that running and his own jumbled up thoughts he ended up at the graveyard.

"Who's there," And apparently he wasn't alone. Thankfully, he recognized this voice. Though he was curious about what Lana Lang was doing in a graveyard so late at night.

"It's just me, Will." He said hoping he didn't scare her.

"Will Kent?" Lana asked as she drew closer. He and Lana actually became good friends in his brief stint in school though him getting homeschooled caused that friendship to strain a bit. "What are you doing out here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Sorry if I scared you." Will said as he turned and began to leave.

"Will, wait," Lana called. "You don't have to leave, I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging out in a graveyard, that's not exactly normal behavior." Will said giving Lana a weak smile.

"Hey, I'm here too." Lana pointed out.

"Touche." Will conceded. "So, what are you doing here."

"Can you keep a secret?" Will nodded. "I came here to talk to my parents." Will gave her a confused look.

"But aren't they-" Will didn't know the best way to phrase the last part.

"Dead," Lana finished for him. "You must think I'm pretty weird talking to my dead parents."

"Not really," Will said simply. Will wasn't completely sure what to say after that, but his mom always said having someone to talk to made a person feel better. "Do you remember them?"

"They died when I was three," Lana said, simply.

"I'm sorry," Will said.

"Not your fault. Come on I'll introduce you." Lana led Will over to a gravestone that read _Lewis and Laura Lang_ and placed her bouquet in front of it. "Mom, Dad, this is my friend Will, Will theses are my parents, say hi."

"Hi," Will said simply.

"Yeah, he's kind of shy." Lana said to the gravestone. After a moment of silence as if to let the gravestone have it's turn to speak Lana answered back. "Well, how should I know?" Lana then turned to Will. "My mom wants to know if you're upset about a girl?"

"No." Will said.

"My dad wants to know if you're upset about a boy?" Lana asked.

"Well, sort of." That caught Lana off guard. "Not like that it's just...well..." Will wasn't completely sure how to put what he was feeling into words.

"Come on Will, I already let you in on my dirty secret can't you tell me yours?" Lana asked. Will took a deep breath and started.

"Earlier today my dad told me and Clark how we were adopted," Lana knew this wasn't the real problem, almost everyone in town knew the Kent boys were adopted. "The real thing that got to me was before he told us, dad, showed us a message, Clark got from his parents. We have no idea what it meant but still.

"Still what?" Lana asked.

"Still, it means that Clark's parents cared about him, that they gave him up for a reason, that they didn't want to, but had to." Will said, now Lana was beginning to get it. "It got me thinking why did my parents give me up? Did they not want me? Was I not good enough? Is something wrong with me?" What if-" A hand on his shoulder stopped his rant. He looked up to see Lana looking at him sympathetically.

"Maybe your parents had a good reason for giving you up and they just didn't know how to put it into words." Lana suggested. "Something you do know is that you have a mom, a dad, and a brother at home who love you. Not everyone gets that." A sad smile made its way to her face.

"You know I used to have this fantasy in my head. I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up. But she doesn't come; instead my parents drive up and they're not dead, they're just really late. I get in their car and we drive back to my real life in Metropolis. That's usually when I wake up. For a minute, I'm totally happy. Until I realize I'm still alone." Will wasn't sure what to say to that until an idea popped into his head.

"What's that Mrs. Lang? Yeah, I'll tell her." Will said, he then turned to Lana. "Your mom wants you to know you're never alone. That she's always looking over you. No matter what." This made Lana smile, but he wasn't done yet. "What's that Mr. Lang? Your dad thinks you're a shoo-in for homecoming queen. He also said if anyone tries to take advantage of you to give them a swift kick in the junk." This made Lana laugh out loud.

"They really say all that?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, they're really chatty once you get them started."

After that Will volunteered to walk Lana back to her house. On the way, they caught up on each other's lives, though Lana had more to say than Will did.

"Thanks for walking me home," Lana said as the drew closer to her house.

"It was no problem." Will said simply.

"You know this is the longest conversation we've had since we were 8," Lana pointed out. "We should do it again."

"Sure come over anytime." Will said. "So, this dance I heard about, who are you going with."

"I'm going with my boyfriend Whitney." Lana said. Will nodded, satisfied.

"What about you, any girl from school ask the elusive William Kent?" Lana asked.

"Nope, probably for the best, I can't dance at all."

"Well if you decide to stop by I'll save you a dance." Lana offered before giving Will a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Will."

"Goodnight Lana," Will said as he made his way home, though he was confused. Why was there this warm feeling in his gut after Lana kissed him was he hungry. Nah, he was always hungry to some degree. Which reminded him it was time for his second dinner.

§

The next day was pretty quiet, no one talked about the conversation from yesterday. Clark returned the truck to Lex without any more argument and Will had his lessons with their mom like always. Though, Will could tell the revelations from the day before were bothering Clark a lot. So, Will decided he would pick his brother up from school the next day so they could talk.

While Will was walking around the parking lot looking for Clark, someone roughly grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly turned him around. The soon to be dead owner of that hand was a blonde guy in a letterman's jacket belonging to this school's football team.

"Congratulations Will, you're this year's scarecrow." Will began to frown, Clark told him about the tradition the school's football team had of taking a freshman and hanging him in a field to tie him up like a scarecrow, it was one of the reasons Clark wanted to be on the football team. Frankly, Will didn't understand why Clark didn't simply beat up anyone who tried when he suggested this to Clark he said that attitude was why Will was homeschooled and he wasn't.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Will asked. If he was going to beat someone up he would at least like to know their name.

"I'm Whitney," Will still looked confused. "Lana's boyfriend." Will finally gained a look of understanding.

"Look, Whitney, I promised my parents I would avoid fighting as much as possible, so walk away before you get hurt." Will warned. Whitney, however, took this as an insult.

"Come on, bring it on," Whitney challenged shoving Will as the other jocks began to surround them. Before Whitney could even take his jacket off, Will punched him square in the jaw. Seeing that Whitney wasn't going to win this fight alone the other 4 jocks rushed in.

Will dealt with the first three easily, kneeing the first one in the gut and throwing him into his pal beside him. At this point, Will was more worried about the fact he was enjoying himself more than he was worried about the jocks. However, he was pulled out of these thoughts by a brick to the head, it didn't hurt, but it was enough to cause him to lose his balance and fall.

Before Will could get up and show that jock just how far cheap shots would get him, he felt an agonizing flash of pain coming from his backside. One of the jocks had unknowingly kicked him where his very sensitive tail was. While Will was recovering from a kick to the tail Whitney walked over and roughly grabbed him by the collar.

"What's going on with you and Lana?" Whitney growled. Instead of answering, Will gave him a headbutt for his trouble. Unfortunately, before Will could get up and give the other jocks a dose of the same. The other jocks pounced on him raining down hits on the fallen Kent boy. Few of them really hurt, but there were quite a few hits that landed on his tail. One swift kick to the head and everything went black.

§

Will woke to the sound of voice calling his name and the cold night air brushing against his face. Will opened his eyes to see Clark shaking him awake.

"What are you doing here?" Will groaned. As he regained his senses he noticed that he was tied upright to a post. His clothes were still on so it looks like the jocks chose not to go all the way with the scarecrow prank.

"I'll explain later," Clark said as he helped untie him. "Who did this to you?"

"Someone that's going to live to regret it." Will growled. "How did you find me?"

"I had help," Clark said simply. Will then noticed Lex Luthor standing a few feet away. "Lex noticed some guys carrying you into the cornfield and called me."

"Thanks," Will said extending his hand in thanks. Lex took it easily.

"Well, I owed your brother a favor."

"I'm gonna take Will home and let our parents know what happened," Clark said. "Thanks for the help, Lex."

"You sure you don't need me to drive you guys home," Lex offered.

"No thanks we're fine," Clark waved off as he guided Will out of the cornfield. Suddenly, Clark began to topple over.

"What's wrong?"

"Your neck," Clark managed to croak out. Will then noticed that he was now wearing Lana's necklace. Whitney must have put it on him as some last bit of humiliation. Will quickly pulled the necklace off and threw it back into the cornfield.

As they ran Clark explained that some guy named Jeremy was effected by the meteorites and was now killing jocks. Clark deduced that since he already got revenge on the jocks who bullied him, his new target would be the jocks at school now.

The two brothers arrived just as Jeremy messing around with the sprinkler system.

"Jeremy," Clark called. Jeremy turned to the two brothers standing a few feet away from him. "We won't let you hurt our friends."

"Those people aren't your friends," Jeremy said, turning to Will. "I saw them tying you to that post, they never change. The popular will always step on those they believe to be beneath them. The sprinklers will get them nice and wet, I'll handle the rest. Don't you understand, I'm doing this for you and I'll the other people those bastards have turned into their Smallville Scarecrow."

"I understand why you're doing this," Will said. "Hell, if I had gone what you went through I might even do the same, but not everyone in that gym deserves to be electrocuted. There's still time, Jeremy, stop what you're doing and walk away." Will said, holding his hand out in friendship and after a moment's hesitation Jeremy took it.

For a second both boys thought that would be it. Of course, those thoughts were thrown out of the window when Jeremy started shocking Will. After biting down a pain-induced scream, Will grabbed Jeremy by his collar and threw him into a wall next to a parked pickup truck.

"Give it up, Jeremy, you can't beat us both." Clark warned. Taking that as a challenge, Jeremy used his powers to start up the nearby truck, hop in it, and send it barreling at the two brothers. Will managed to jump out of the way, Clark, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky. The truck slammed Clark through a wall which busted a nearby pipe causing water to enter the truck and short-circuit it, giving Jeremy a taste of his own medicine.

Will helped his brother to his feet and together they approached the truck. Will opened the door as water flooded out of the car. Jeremy was soaked and looked exhausted, but alive.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, but Jeremy only looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Will, this is my brother Clark. You're in Smallville, Kansas." Will informed him.

"I want to go home," Jeremy said. Will and Clark nodded as they helped him out of the truck.

After sitting Jeremy on the front steps of the school and calling the police to take him home, the Kent brothers began to make their own way home. However, there was one more thing Will needed his brother's help with.

§

Whitney left the gymnasium feeling pretty good about everything. Sure his face was sore, but that homeschooled loser was probably still hanging in the cornfield right now. When Lana asked about it he was able to play it off as an injury from practice.

However, his good mood was spoiled when he noticed a large crowd gathered around where his truck was parked. Somehow someone managed to pile three trucks on top of each other with his truck at the bottom. What really made his blood boil was what was spray painted on the side.

**From the Scarecrow**

§

Will and Clark were still laughing about what they did when they made it back to the loft. A few minutes after they finally calmed down their dad walked in.

"Hey, boys," their dad said awkwardly.

"Hey," they greeted back equally nervous. After a few minutes of silence, Jonathan finally decided to just bite the bullet.

"Are you two okay?"

"Ask me again in ten years." Clark said. Jonathan then turned to Will.

"I'm fine," Will assured. Jonathan nodded and then turned to leave.

"Hey, dad," Clark and Will called. Jonathan turned back to his sons.

"Thanks for finding us that day our in the cornfield." Will said. Jonathan smiled.

"We didn't find you two, you two found us." Jonathan said before he turned and went inside.

"So, we're aliens," Will said. "That's interesting, you think our biological parents sent us here together on purpose or coincidence?"

"I don't know," Clark said. "We'll just have to find out together." Will nodded and the two brothers sat there in comfortable silence watching the stars. Knowing that whatever came next they would face it together.

**And that ends the first chapter of The Other Kent Boy. I know what you're all wondering why didn't I put this story under the Smallville crossovers? Mainly, it's so more people would read it. Now, onto the actual chapter itself, I know Will looks pretty weak right now, but give it time. Remember, unlike Kryptonians, Saiyans have to work to get stronger and while Will has done his best to get as strong as Clark, the best way for Saiyans to get stronger is through battle. Now, that meteor freaks are in play Will's going to start closing the gap between him and Clark quick. Finally, I would like to direct some people to a certain Youtube video. _What if Goku was in Dc by Geeks For Fun. _This guy did a great job at dissecting how Goku and the Saiyans would fit into the DC universe and even gave me a few ideas that I used for my story. Now with shout outs out of the way. Until next time, follow favorite and review. **


End file.
